Bedtime
by MisterEl
Summary: Ichirou had a bad dream and can't go back to sleep, so he calls on his father. I don't own anything except for Ichirou.


Little Ichirou was in his room sleeping silently until he had a bad dream, as with every child. They would go to their parents for comfort, Ichirou grabbed Kon and went to his parent's room to try and wake his parents. Ichirou started tapping Ichigo, he didin't wake up until Kon jumped on top of their bed.

"Hey Ichigo! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Ichirou wants to talk to you! GET UP!" said Kon as he hit Ichigo in the face with his paws.

Ichigo responded by picking up Kon by the head and throwing him towards a wall, Ichigo woke up startled and angry since Kon had given him enough problems over the week.

"Ugh, I've already had a rough week and here you come trying to wake me up! I don't know why we decided to keep you in the first place, you annoying little-"

"Ichigo...quiet down please, I'm trying to get some rest." Orihime interrupted.

"Oh, sorry Orihime. I'm going back to sleep too."

"Daddy." said Ichirou, he tapped Ichigo a few times to get his attention. Ichigo turned his head and seen his pride and joy.

"Oh, hey buddy. What's up?"

"I um...I had a bad dream. There were Aliens and they were trying to invade our house."

"Well it was just a dream Ichirou, did you try and go back to sleep?"

"I can't go back to sleep, I keep trying."

A smile crept across Ichigo's face as he rose out of bed and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Let's see if a warm glass of milk can't change that, there should be some more in the kitchen."

"Okay."

Ichigo and Ichirou went downstairs to the kitchen, Ichigo looked in the fridge and began to get the warm milk ready while he and Ichirou had a talk.

Ichigo put the cups of milk in the microwave and let it heat up a little bit.

"I guess I'm kind of new to being a Dad, even after a whole year of you being on this Earth. It's a big responsibility, but give me a minute and I'll get it together."

The microwave beeped and Ichigo took out Ichirou's sippy cup and Ichigo's glass of warm milk.

"Daddy, can I show you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Hold out your hands and close your eyes."

Ichigo laughed and closed his eyes while holding out his hands, in an instant a picture of Ichigo, Orihime, Kon, and Ichirou made out of macaroni was in his palms. Ichigo looked at it and smiled.

"I made it today in daycare, the teacher said create something that makes you happy."

"Ichirou, I wanna tell you something."

Ichigo put the drawing on the fridge so everyone could see it, then he picked up Ichirou and put him on the kitchen counter while handing Ichirou his sippy cup full of warm milk.

"You're the best daddy ever!"

"You're the best son ever, and Ichirou. I want you to know something."

"Huh?"

"I'm your daddy, and that means that I'll always be there for you. If you ever wanna talk about anything, ask me about anything, just let me know. Because there's nothing my son can't talk to me about over a cup of warm milk."

They toasted their cups and started to drink the milk, after the cups were empty they both looked at each other.

"Ichirou, are you sleepy?"

"Nuh-uh."

"You feel like watching a movie?"

"Elmo!"

"Aw c'mon, we've got um...War of the Worlds."

"Elmo."

"Jumanji?"

"Elmo."

"The Goonies?"

"Elmo."

Ichigo put his head down in defeat, he really hated that movie but he didn't want to debate with his son over a movie. He put the Elmo in Grouchland disc in the Blu-Ray and sat down on the couch next to Ichirou.

"Daddy?"

"What's up buddy?"

"Is Mommy gonna be mad that I'm not in bed?"

Ichigo laughed, "Don't worry about that, it's the weekend anyway. When I was a kid I always used to stay up on weekends."

The movie reached a sing-along part and Ichirou was singing along to it, Ichigo just sat there with his fist smashed against his cheek. Ichigo loved Ichirou's imagination, but despised sing-a-longs, especially in a toddler movie.

"Sing to it daddy!"

"Um...I see a kingdom, shining bright, something, something, colors, something, something beauty..."

"Daddy you don't hafta sing it if you don't know it."

The movie ended a while later and Ichigo fell asleep, Ichirou looked at his father and seen that he was sleeping. He ran upstairs and grabbed his sheets from his bed and put them over Ichigo.

"Goodnight Daddy." Ichirou said as he kissed his father on the forehead.

He climbed up onto his father and closed his eyes, this time he had the comfort of his father so there would be no more bad dreams before. "Ha, I'm protected by a wall of steel, you lose aliens!" He then drifted quietly to sleep.

Then morning came and Orihime opened her eyes, her husband wasn't there next to her. She went into Ichirou's room and he wasn't in his bed either, she went downstairs to look for them. However, she found two orange haired boys laying down on the couch covered up. Orihime just looked at them and smiled.

"My little and big men, how sweet."

She walked into the kitchen to get a cup of orange juice and before she opened it, she seen the macaroni art that Ichirou made, under the art it said something.

'My Happy Family'

Orihime put her hand on her heart and smiled.


End file.
